herofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club)
Natsuki is one of the five main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club!, one of the five members of the Literature Club, and one of the three characters for whom you can write poems. Appearance Natsuki has pink hair and rose pink eyes. She also has a bow-shaped hairclip at the right side of the front of her hair, and two red ribbons forming two small twin-tails. The rest of her hair is short and she has small bangs to the side of her face along with small locks of hair on her forehead.Natsuki wears the traditional school uniform just like the other characters for the majority of the game. If you choose her path on Day 3, she will wear a light pink ruffled skirt with a black trim, a white shirt with short sleeves decorated with a light pink cat face and trims along the edges of the sleeves. Under the shirt, two black bra straps can be seen. She is the shortest character in the Literature Club, a feature that results in people commonly mistaking her for a first year. Her short stature is suggested by the protagonist to be because of her being younger than the rest of the cast but implied by Monika to be from malnourishment. Personality Natsuki is a brash, blunt, seemingly arrogant girl with a cute, softer interior as a result of insecurity. While she is impulsive and can speak without thinking, Natsuki truly cares about her friends and, even when she has obvious anger issues, doesn't enjoy fights or arguments with people. Over the course of the game, we see that she worries about Yuri and on one occasion, gives the protagonist a note asking him to help Yuri, fearing that if she spoke out then it would cause more arguments. Her cute interior also involves a love of manga, particularly those in the slice-of-life genre, and baking. She has been known to store her manga collection in the Literature Club out of embarrassment, and while the rest of the club obviously knows about her interest, she is still hesitant to talk about it. Natsuki also likes cute things, like cupcakes with cat faces. She also likes poems with cuter, happier words, though her own poems are still about sad things, such as being persecuted for your hobbies. Her simplistic writing style puts her at odds with Yuri. Natsuki dislikes being called 'cute', even when she acts as such, or does cute things, and will deny any claims from others relating to this. Nevertheless she is much more comfortable exposing her sweet side once she knows people aren't going to tease her about it. Natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously, whether it's her writing, her hobbies, or just her overall demeanor. It is likely Natsuki learned to be ashamed of herself and her hobbies, because her classmates judge her and her implied abusive father, making her abrasive nature a coping mechanism. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Self-Aware Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Famous Category:Arrogant Category:Love Rivals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Internet Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists